CONTINUMM LA ÚLTIMA FRONTERA
by Intrepid Q
Summary: Una anomalía subespacial está acabando con el Cuadrante Alpha, debido a que alguien no acudió a su sita con las estrellas.
1. PRÓLOGO

**Prólogo**

_**C**_omenzó cierto día, en cierto momento, en cierto año o en cierto siglo, dado que en el _Continumm Q_, no se puede precisar el paso del tiempo. Sucedió algo para lo que no estábamos preparados como "guardianes autoproclamados del universo" era que uno de los nuestros pretendía lograr una utopía a nivel universal, remodelando todo el infinito tanto en tiempo como espacio, eso iba contra todas las leyes establecidas y crearía una gran perturbación en el _Continum,_ de la que jamás nos repondríamos, por eso es que decidimos intervenir.

Por meses (en términos humanos), un _**Q**_ respetado había estado reuniendo en secreto seguidores para asistirlo en la creación de una nueva realidad, una en la que los mayores "Q" no tendrían lugar, por ello se decidió a ejecutarlos para luego tomar el control del _Continumm_ sin resistencia alguna. Se sabía que el _**Q**_ renegado (al que llamaremos _Jair_) estaba en desacuerdo en muchas cosas con los mayores "Q", algo similar a lo que había ocurrido hace siglos con _Qin_, por ende se le advirtió que de seguir con sus ideas innovadoras sobre la creación de un nuevo gobierno dentro de los "Q", seria expulsado del _Continumm _siendodespojado inmediatamente de sus poderes como ser omnipotente, es algo que _Jair_ jamás pudo aceptar.

Fuertes batallas se desarrollaron en el _Continum_ para tratar de neutralizar las fuerzas de _Jair_ . Y aunque hubo muchas bajas salimos avante, pero aún así, después de la revuelta algunas células de los que habían sido los aliados de _Jair_ continuaron su tarea aisladamente y en secreto.

Esta vez sus blancos no fueron los mayores "Q", si no los "Q" recién nacidos; pues ellos suponían que el universo quedaría en manos de los nuevos "Q" cuando los adultos "Q" guardianes de cada cuadrante se retiraran definitivamente a establecerse en el _Continumm_, cosa que sucedería inexorablemente por ley natural. Y fue así que los 4 recién nacidos "Q" fueron ocultos por los mayores "Q" hasta que se llegara el momento del cambio generacional en los protectorados.

Desde el momento de su nacimiento cada "Q" es asignado a un protectorado que en la federación se conoce como cuadrante, el ser "Q" evoluciona constantemente hasta que es lo suficientemente capaz de convertirse en el guardián de su protectorado y es entonces cuando el "Q" predecesor deja su lugar y vuelve a residir en el _Continumm_, de esta forma la tarea de los "Q" siempre está cubierta.

Los mayores llevaron a cada nuevo "Q" al cuadrante que le correspondía y le ocultaron ahí, pero ahora que se ha llegado el momento del cambio generacional, no encontramos al joven "Q" del cuadrante _Alfa_.


	2. La desaparición del cuadrante Alpha

Notas iniciales:

Esta es la versión original de este fic, sinceramente reeditarlo para cumplir con todos y cada uno de los requerimientos de anfictión ha hecho que en lugar de avanzar retroceda en tiempo y creatividad impidiéndome así concluir esta historia, así que he decidido subirla en su forma original.

Ciertamente no cumple con todas las normas de este sitio en particular pero creo que si con las más importantes.

A quienes sigan el fic, prometo actualizar mucho más rápido dado que no me dedicaré más a reeditar los capítulo si no que continuaré la historia tal y como fue escrita originalmente.

Lo de siempre, todos los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y aquí no se les da mayor uso de el que presta un homenaje en una historia ficticia que a mi no me reditúa ningún beneficio mas que el del gusto de escribir.

…..

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**La desaparición del cuadrante Alfa**_

La _U.S.S- Relatividad_ realizaba su recorrido de rutina por el siglo XXIV cuando de súbito el capitán _Miller_ se encontró con una sorpresa bastante aterradora, mientras la nave recibía cientos de mensajes de bienvenida desde la _D.S.9_ el capitán pudo ver al lado de su asustada tripulación como la nada se apoderaba de las estrellas que conformaban el cuadrante _Alfa_.

Desde la pantalla del puente podía verse como se apagaba cada luz alrededor de ellos, pero el miedo fue mayor cuando frente a sus propios ojos la tierra desaparecía como si fuese tragada de golpe por una anomalía sub espacial.

_**Cap. Miller **_-Aquí _U.S.S. Relatividad__**,**_ esta es alerta roja, necesitamos refuerzos, ¡una anomalía subespacial inesperada está acabando con el cuadrante alfa!, a todas las unidades de la federación, retrocedan, ¡es una enorme ola de materia oscura, y viene hacia nosotros!-

Un segundo después el espacio profundo se abría imponente en una nada absoluta donde anteriormente había estado el cuadrante _Alfa_.

_Amanda_ llegó a la sede del gobierno "Q", cuando entró en el salón del pleno notó que todos los presentes estaban pálidos y silenciosos, por primera vez sintió que en aquellas mentes de infinita sabiduría no había una respuesta concreta para explicar lo que había sucedido con el cuadrante _Alfa_. Incluso _Junior _estaba muy serio algo raro en él.

_**Amanda**_ -¿aún no se sabe nada?-

_**Junior**_ -No, todo son suposiciones, especulaciones que no guardan ningún sentido, pero yo tengo una teoría, y siento que no es tan descabellada.-

_**Amanda**_ -¿Y cual es tu teoría?-

_**Junior **_-¿Conoces la mitología terrestre?-

_**Amanda**_ -Si, claro, hay mucha información en la base de datos de la _Enterprice_ sobre ello.-

_**Junior**_ -Pues justamente de esos datos proviene mi teoría, creo que los "Q" degradados fueron los dioses de los humanos.-

_**Amanda**_ -Podría ser, pero ¿eso que tiene que ver con lo ocurrido en el cuadrante _Alfa_?-

_**Junior **_-Que lo ocurrido en el cuadrante _Alfa_ no es otra cosa, si no el resultado de una guerra entre seres "Q" degradados-

_**Amanda**_ -¿Tu crees que podría haber sucedido algo así?-

_**Junior**_ -No sólo lo creo, casi estoy seguro de ello, y deduzco que esa guerra tuvo lugar mucho antes del siglo XXIV, más bien creo que ocurrió entre los siglos XX ó XXI en cálculos de la _Federación Unida de Planetas_.-

_**Amanda**_ -Pero y entonces ¿porqué el guardián del cuadrante _Alfa_ no reportó la presencia de seres "Q" degradados en el cuadrante? -

_**Junior**_ -Simplemente porque el guardián del cuadrante _Alfa_ no se encontraba en el protectorado o porque no lo sabía, recuerda que fueron los siglos del cambio generacional, pero no se logró dar con el cambio de _Ilian_ y esta debió volver del _Continiumm_ para hacerse cargo del cuadrante hasta que se encuentre a su cambio, pero los mayores "Q" lo han dado por extinto desde hace tiempo.-

_**Amanda**_ -Por eso _Ilian_ no pudo hacer nada por el cuadrante Alfa cuando ella llegó., y si tu teoría es correcta, ya habían transcurrido 3 siglos desde el momento en que ella había abandonado su puesto de observación y durante ese tiempo en que el cuadrante _Alfa_ estuvo desprotegido ocurrió esa guerra que redundaría posteriormente en la desaparición repentina del cuadrante.-

_**Junior**_ -Si, pienso que la _Tierra_ y el cuadrante fueron destruidos en esas fechas y por eso desaparecieron del siglo XXIV, pues por sentido lógico, no había futuro para ellos.-

_**Amanda**_ -¿Y que propones?-

_**Junior**_ -Buscar al cambio de_ Ilian_.-

_**Amanda**_ -Pero tu mismo has dicho que…-

_**Junior**_ -Él está vivo, yo lo sé, pero creo que no sabe quien es, por que cuando fue oculto probablemente le dieron formas humanas, mi intuición de "Q" me dice que debo buscarlo en la tierra de esos siglos, si tengo suerte, posiblemente lo encuentre-

_**Amanda**_ -Pero _Junior_, no estás seguro de tu teoría.-

_**Junior**_ -Y no hay mejor forma de tener seguridad que comprobándola ¿no te parece?-

_**Amanda**_ -¿Irás a buscarlo? -

_**Junior**_ -Si, míralos, no saben por donde empezar, por lo menos yo si, no voy a quedarme aquí esperando que el cuadrante vuelva, hay que ir a buscar al "Q" de mi generación que se ha perdido, y yo haré ese trabajo, ¿quieres acompañarme?-

_**Amanda**_ -No lo sé-

_**Junior**_ -¡Decídete ya!, pues me voy enseguida-

_**Amanda**_ -Bien, te acompañaré, pues no creo que puedas sólo, y además porque creo que estando aquí no lograremos nada-.

Al salir del salón _Amanda_ y _Junior _se encontraron de frente con la hermosa _Ilian_ que cabizbaja caminaba hacia el pleno.

_**Ilian**_ -Hola chicos, ¿A dónde van tan de prisa?-

_**Junior**_ -Vamos a ayudarte, _Ilian_.-

_**Ilian**_ -No pude hacer nada, la anomalía temporal fue más rápida que yo, quisiera ir a las corrientes del tiempo, y tratar de detener el desastre pero no sé donde buscar; me siento tan culpable de haber dejado que esto pasara, estoy segura que seré degradada pronto, pues no pude cumplir con mi tarea de proteger el cuadrante _Alfa_.-

_**Amanda -**__N_o degradan a ningún "Q" por eso, ¿o si?-

_**Junior**_ -No al menos que yo recuerde, pero no te preocupes _Ilian_, encontraremos a tu sucesor para tu cambio, para que corrija la anomalía temporal, pues tu no puedes hacer nada, sólo el guardián tiene el poder de corregir anomalías temporales, y tu dejaste deberlo desde hace más de 500 años, y ahora sólo eres un relevo provisional, no estás facultada para hacer cambios en el tiempo, por que así, si que te degradarían.-

_**Ilian**_ -En verdad crees poder encontrar al "Q" perdido, recuerda que ya lo declararon extinto.-

_**Junior**_ -Si algo le aprendí a _Katy_ es que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.-

_Ilian_ sonrió levemente y los miró con gratitud.

_**Ilian**_ -Gracias por hacer esto por mi, chicos ojala tengan suerte-.

_Junior_ y _Amanda_ salieron al jardín, y sin mirar lo que dejaban chasquearon los dedos al mismo tiempo, y retrocedieron en el tiempo 500 años atrás.

Materializándose en una transitada ciudad de la _Tierra_. _Junior_ parpadeó y luego se volvió a mirar a _Amanda_ que observaba cuidadosamente el entorno.

_**Junior**_ -¿Alguna idea de donde estamos?-

_**Amanda**_ -¿Como viajas así en el tiempo sin saber que rumbo llevas?-

_**Junior**_ -Es más emocionante-

_**Amanda -**_Estamos en _Tokio, Japón_-

_**Junior**_ -Del año 2000, ¿aproximadamente?-

_Amanda_ aspiró con fuerza para tratar de calmarse, y dijo mecánicamente.

_**Amanda**_ -Si, ¿por qué venimos a _Tokio_?-

_Junior_ hurgó en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero y extrajo dos fotografías que le extendió a _Amanda_.

_**Junior**_ -Por esto, fui con _Katy_ antes de venir y ella me dio estas fotos, que en realidad eran imágenes holográficas pero eso no se puede mostrar aquí-

_**Amanda **_-¿Un bebé?-

_**Junior**_ -Si, mi hermano "Q" del cuadrante _Alfa_ perdido.-

_**Amanda**_ -Es muy bonito, y risueño, y efectivamente tiene forma humana.-

_**Junior**_ -¿Ya ves que estamos en buen camino?-

_**Amanda**_ -¿Como consiguió la almirante_ Janeway _esas imágenes?-

_**Junior**_ -No quiso decirme mucho, solo dijo que en su momento el bebé "Q" fue salvado por la _Voyager_, gracias a la recuperación de estas imágenes.-

_**Amanda**_ –Pero, ¿Ese bebé cuantos años debe tener ahora?-

_**Junior**_ -14 tal vez más.-

_**Amanda**_ -¿Y según tu luciría como el chico de la segunda fotografía?-

_**Junior**_ -Si, esbelto de tez blanca, ojos color azul verdoso, cabellos castaños con tonos verdosos, sonrisa gentil y mirada de "Q". Pura e infinita, pues es como yo-

_**Amanda**_ -Tú no tienes mirada pura, pero infinita si-.

_**Junior**_ -El debe tenerla pues no ha salido de la tierra-

_**Amanda -**_¡Espera, sé porqué venimos aquí!-

_**Junior**_ -La torre de _Tokio_, está al fondo de la fotografía del bebé, lo que no sabemos ni _Katy_ ni yo, es la identidad del niño que sostiene al bebé "Q". Quisimos indagar pero no encontramos nada relevante, ni un solo dato, sólo tenemos estas fotos para comenzar la búsqueda, y el tiempo sobre nosotros-

_**Amanda**_ -Bien, ¿por donde comenzaremos?-

_**Junior**_ -Por una fuente de sodas, estoy sediento—

Los jóvenes "Q" caminaban con toda naturalidad en medio de aquella urbe de hierro, no parecían prestar mucha atención a los paisajes, en cambio estaban atentos a las personas que se cruzaban con ellos, tanto _Junior_ como_ Amanda_ estaban seguros de que en algún lugar, de aquella enorme ciudad se ocultaba "_**Q"**_ del cuadrante _Alfa_, esperando por encontrarse con ellos y recuperar sus poderes perdidos.

Sus pasos les llevaron a la torre de _Tokio_, donde buscaron un discreto café para tomar algo y acordar una estrategia de localización eficaz. La noche estaba cayendo cuando _Junior_ dejó a un lado la copa de su quinta malteada, y miró distraídamente la pantalla gigante del restaurante de enfrente.

_**Junior**_ -Esta noche dará comienzo el torneo galáctico organizado por la fundación _Kido_.-

_**Amanda**_ -¿Qué?-

_**Junior**_ -Estoy leyendo lo que dice el anuncio que acaban de transmitir en ese arcaico aparato de enfrente.-

_**Amanda**_ -¿Cuál?-

_**Junior**_ –Espera… Creo que acabo de ver algo que nos interesa,

Me parece que el coliseo donde se hará ese torneo, no está lejos de aquí, seguro habrá mucha gente, quizás si vamos podamos encontrar alguna pista de la ubicación de _Alfa_ _**Q**_.


	3. Fair Haven

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Fair haven.**_

_Junior y Amanda volvían de aquella espectacular noche en el coliseo Kido, donde habían visto pelear a dos valientes guerreros de manera persistente. Aunque no se sentían muy contentos pues no habían visto a la persona que buscaban en ninguna parte._

_**Junior**__ –Los espectáculos que les gustan a los humanos, son realmente extraños, por lo menos yo no disfruté mucho viendo como esos dos se destrozaban a golpes, me recordó a los Klingon cuando están bajo el influjo de esa bebida que tanto les apasiona-._

_**Amanda **__-¿Te refieres al vino de sangre?-_

_**Junior**__ –Si,muy bien que se ha ganado el nombrecito, el vino ese.-_

_**Amanda**__ –Que raro, sentí una energía conocida mientras estábamos en ese lugar, pero igual que tu no conseguí identificar al "__**Q"**__ de Alfa-._

_**Junior**__ –Pero que los dos hayamos sentido esa presencia quiere decir que no estamos lejos-_

_**Amanda**__ –¿Tu crees que nos recuerde?-_

_**Junior**__ –No, él no nos recordará porque nos separaron cuando éramos muy pequeños, pero de algo si estoy seguro, él se ha dado cuenta de nuestra presencia, cualquier "__**Q"**__ con poderes o sin ellos puede sentir la presencia de otras entidades "__**Q"**__ cuando estas se encuentran cerca-._

_Shun se despertó sobresaltado, había soñado otra vez con la misma escena, se volvió de costado para mirar la hora en el reloj que había sobre el buró, eran las dos de la mañana; justamente la hora en que había despertado por el mismo sueño la noche anterior._

_**Shun**__ –De nuevo el mismo sueño, ¡Que espantoso es! .,Yo nunca he visto la tierra desde afuera, pero entonces… ¿Porqué sueño que puedo verla y que además soy testigo de su desaparición?; ¿Tendrá este sueño algún significado en particular?-._

_El joven trató de calmarse, sabía que era muy de madrugada e intentó volver a dormir, cosa que consiguió al cabo de unos minutos._

_Amanda y Junior no habían pasado la noche en Tokio, ambos habían vuelto a sus respectivos cuadrantes Beta y Delta, para cumplir con sus obligaciones como "__**Q" **__guardianes. Ambos regresaron a la tierra del siglo XXI con el sol, dispuestos a reiniciar la búsqueda, esta vez con más detenimiento._

_Se encontraron frente a la torre de Tokio, que desde el día anterior habían señalado como punto de reunión., partieron juntos hacia la playa, pues era fin de semana y muchas personas irían ahí para refrescarse de aquel intenso calor del verano._

_Shun se había despertado tarde, con el recuerdo de aquel sueño dándole vueltas en la cabeza, con facilidad podía recrear aquella imagen en que la tierra desaparecía en un espacio profundo sin dejar rastros. Hacía apenas 3 días que él había vuelto de la Isla Andrómeda, trayendo consigo la armadura de bronce, pero desde la noche anterior había comenzado a sentir una energía distinta cerca de él._

_No era la Cosmo energía de sus compañeros y contrincantes del torneo, era diferente, más sutil e intensa._

_Shun no quería que lo molestaran así que se dirigió a la biblioteca de la mansión para tratar de aclarar sus pensamientos, antes del desayuno colectivo que se servía en el salón grande de la casa._

_Sobre la mesa de la biblioteca vio una infinidad de periódicos apilados, que provenían de muchas partes del mundo puesto que la mayoría estaban escritos en idiomas extranjeros. Shun se aproximó con curiosidad y tomó el primer rotativo con mano temblorosa, sabía porque estaban todos esos periódicos en aquel lugar, la señorita Kido no quería perder de vista lo que el mundo opinaba sobre su gran torneo._

_La noticia del torneo Galáctico estaba en primera plana, pero algo más atrajo la atención de Shun, era un pequeño anuncio en los clasificados, Shun no leyó realmente lo que decía ese anuncio, sólo dos palabras saltaron a su vista, __**Fair Haven**__._

_El caballero de Andrómeda reaccionó cuando escuchó los pasos de Seiya que se aproximaba a él._

_**Seiya**__ -¿Acostumbras leer los periódicos?-_

_**Shun**__ -Si, es bueno saber lo que sucede en otras partes Seiya-_

_**Seiya**__ -¿Te ocurre algo Shun?, tengo la impresión de que estás distraído desde ayer.- _

_**Shun**__ –No, en realidad…-_

_**Seiya**__ – ¿Estás seguro Shun?-_

_**Shun**__ –Bien, te contaré lo que me ocurre, desde hace algunos meses he tenido el mismo sueño recurrente; sueño que estoy flotando en medio del espacio y frente a mi se encuentra la tierra. Puedo verla como si la estuviera viendo en la pantalla de un gran telescopio, y entonces, una ola oscura surge de la nada y devora a la tierra, y a otras estrellas, es un sueño muy real, casi como si lo estuviera viviendo.-_

_**Seiya**__ -¿Dices que sueñas con la destrucción de la tierra?-_

_**Shun**__ –Si, y luego escucho voces, en ese mismo sueño, son de un chico y una mujer, el chico dice algo así como "__**Q"**__ Alfa y la mujer grita, ¡Fair Haven!, y el sueño termina._

_**Seiya**__ -¿"Q" Alfa?, ¿Fair haven?, ¿Qué querrá decir eso? _

_**Shun**__ –Justamente estaba leyendo un anuncio que hay en los clasificados del periódico que contiene las palabras Fair Haven-_

_**Seiya**__ –Déjame ver ese anuncio Shun-._

_El caballero le extendió la página que contenía el supuesto anuncio, Seiya buscó entre las líneas escritas aquellas dos palabras que Shun le había dicho pero no las encontró, releyó la página varias veces para confirmar que estaba en lo correcto, y cuando estuvo seguro, le devolvió a Shun la página del periódico con un gesto de extrañeza en el rostro._

_**Seiya**__ –No, yo no encontré esas palabras en ninguno de los anuncios, ¿Estás seguro de que así decía?-_

_**Shun**__ -¡Claro que si!, ¡No estoy loco Seiya!.-_

_**Seiya**__ –Quizás estás un poco ofuscado por el sueño que tuviste, tal vez eso sea lo que ocurre-._

_Amanda y Junior pasaron todo el día en la playa buscando alguna pista que les condujera al paradero del "__**Q"**__ guardián del cuadrante Alfa, más no consiguieron muchos indicios. Sólo uno que les pareció importante, justamente cuando estaban por dejar la playa, vieron acercarse a una joven en compañía del caballero de Pegasus, a quien ellos habían visto luchar en el torneo la noche anterior. Amanda estaba jugueteando con las fotografías cuando la pareja pasó frente a ellos, en ese momento una ráfaga de viento le arrancó una de ellas lanzándola unos metros adelante._

_Siguiendo su costumbre el caballero de Pegasus se inclinó galantemente a recogerla; cuando la levantó de la arena no pudo reprimir un gesto de sorpresa y agrado al observar al joven de la imagen._

_**Seiya -T**__ú también eres admiradora del caballero Shun de Andrómeda?-_

_**Amanda**__ -¿Quién?-_

_**Junior**__ -¿Shun de Andrómeda has dicho?-_

_**Seiya**__ –Seguro tu eres novio de esta señorita, creo que ella está pensando en remplazarte, para que tengas cuidado- Le dijo chistosamente a Junior mientras les devolvía la fotografía._

_**Junior**__ –Lo tendré, gracias por ayudarme con eso-_

_Los dos guardianes sonrieron y se despidieron de la pareja que los vio alejarse._

_**Seiya**__ –¿Por qué siento que esos chicos tienen una presencia diferente?, es extraño, pero el joven de la fotografía era Shun aunque nunca lo había visto vestido así, ¿De donde habrá obtenido esa muchacha la foto de Shun?-_

_**Miho**__ –Seguramente el caballero de Andrómeda se la dio, aunque…_

_**Seiya**__ –Si, seguramente él le dio esa fotografía a la chica, pero aún así le preguntaré esta noche en el Coliseo.-_

_**Miho**__ -¡Ya entendí que era lo extraño de esa fotografía!-_

_**Seiya**__ -¿Qué?-_

_**Miho**__ –Yo conozco al caballero de Andrómeda, y el joven de la fotografía lucía mucho mayor que él.-_

_**Seiya **__–Es cierto, es como si nos hubieran mostrado una fotografía futura de Shun.-_

_**Miho**__ –A lo mejor ni siquiera era el caballero de Andrómeda, y tú ya le rompiste el corazón al pobre muchacho. Ella es muy bonita, la verdad es que se veían muy bien juntos y tú lo has arruinado.-_

_**Seiya**__ –Cálmate Miho, no es para tanto.-_

_Amanda y Junior asistieron al torneo esa noche, querían saber si lo que el caballero de Pegasus había dicho era cierto._

_**Amanda**__ –El Coliseo se encuentra al tope otra vez-_

_**Junior**__ –¿Donde encontraremos a Shun de Andrómeda?-_

_**Amanda**__ –Por aquí debe estar, en algún lugar del Coliseo-_

_**Junior **__–El caballero del Cisne enfrentará al caballero de la Hidra hoy, y mañana nuestro amigo de Pegasus luchará con el caballero de Dragón-_

_**Amanda**__ .Y pasado mañana veremos luchar al caballero de Andrómeda, ¿Tú crees que sea la persona que buscamos?-_

_**Junior**__ –No lo sé, pero el caballero de Pegasus pareció reconocerlo en la fotografía, no perdemos nada si investigamos más sobre el caballero Shun-_

_**Amanda**__ –El "__**Q" **__de Alfa no parece estar en el Coliseo, no siento su presencia aquí hoy-_

_**Junior**__ –Vendremos pasado mañana y por fin veremos si se trata del guardián del cuadrante Alfa.-_

_Shun entró en el planetario de la fundación, le agradaba ir ahí después de asistir al torneo, se sentía muy bien en aquel lugar, sentía que le recordaba a algo o a alguien, aunque siempre lo atribuyó a los años que en su niñez había pasado en el orfelinato de los Kido._

_Shiryu estaba en aquel lugar, con esa actitud reflexiva de siempre, mirando con éxtasis las estrellas, perdido en sus pensamientos._

_**Shun**__ –Hola Shiryu, pensé que no había nadie- Shiryu se volvió a mirar al caballero con expresión serena._

_**Shiryu**__ –Shun, ¿Qué haces por aquí?-_

_**Shun**__ –Me gusta venir aquí, ¿Qué estás observando?_

_**Shiryu**__ –La constelación de Libra.-_

_**Shun**__ -A veces me pregunto si entre todas esas estrellas habrá otras formas de vida, cuando pienso en ello siento que no estamos solos en este Universo.-_

_**Shiryu**__ -¿Pero, que dices Shun?-_

_**Shun**__ –Nada, creo que es mejor que me vaya, se está haciendo tarde- dijo mirando a la profundidad del cielo estrellado._

_Amanda entró hecha un bólido en la Base Espacial de Fair Haven._

_**Amanda**__ -¿Qué ocurre Ilian?, ¿Por qué no podemos irnos Junior y yo?, tenemos pistas importantes para encontrar al "__**Q"**__ de Alfa, creemos que no estamos lejos.-_

_**Ilian**__ –Lo siento chicos, pero no es posible que vuelvan al siglo XXI.-_

_**Junior **__-¿Por qué?-_

_**Ilian**__ –Porque el espacio que dejó libre el cuadrante Alfa con su desaparición se ha convertido en un enorme Agujero Negro que ya ha consumido el 5 por ciento del cuadrante Beta, debes ir allá Amanda, y tratar de solucionar el problema aunque sea de manera temporal, lo mismo debes hacer tu Junior, no es momento para correr más riesgos-._

_**Amanda**__ –Entiendo, voy enseguida al cuadrante…- Pero Amanda no pudo terminar su frase cuando se encendieron todas las alarmas de la Base de Fair Haven., escuchándose en los parlantes al Capitán Sisko -A todos los tripulantes de la base espacial, abandonen sus estaciones, les habla el capitán Sisko, evacuen la base, esto es alerta roja, abandonen la base, repito, ¡abandonen la base!-_

_**Amanda **__-¡La ola de materia oscura viene hacia aquí!_

_**Junior**__ -¡Amanda, Ilian, debemos huir o desapareceremos también!-_

_**Shun **__-¡Nooooooooo!, ¡Fair Haven!.- dijo de repente sorprendiendo a Shiryu, que solo alcanzó a sostenerlo cuando su cuerpo se desplomó como herido por un rayo invisible venido de las estrellas._

_La ola de materia oscura avanzaba rápidamente hacia la base espacial de Fair Haven, cientos de naves y cápsulas de escape eran lanzadas tratando de que la tragedia fuera menor. Y entonces, de manera súbita la gran ola de materia oscura se detuvo como contenida por una fuerza desconocida, y algunos instantes después desapareció._

_El caballero de Andrómeda recobró el sentido, a su lado estaba Shiryu, Hioga y Seiya que lo miraban con preocupación._

_**Hioga**__ –¿Estás bien Shun?-_

_**Shun**__ -¿Qué pasó?-_

_**Seiya**__ –Te desmayaste-_

_**Hioga**__ –Escuchamos un grito y cuando vinimos a ver si estabas bien te encontramos inconsciente en los brazos de Shiryu en el suelo.-_

_**Shun**__ –No recuerdo nada, no sé como fue que perdí el sentido, pero gracias por acudir a ayudarme, amigos y traerme a mi habitación-_

_**Seiya**__ –No es nada, ahora trata de descansar, pues debes estar listo para tu combate con el Unicornio, tienes el día de mañana para recuperarte.-_

_**Shun**__ –Si, tienes razón, estaré bien, y gracias otra vez.-_

_Los jóvenes salieron de la habitación de Shun muy contrariados, nunca habían visto a Andrómeda en ese estado._

_**Hioga**__ –¿Que le sucederá a Shun?-_

_**Seiya**__ –Creo que le está afectando que su hermano aún no haya regresado de su lugar de entrenamiento-_

_**Hioga**__ –Tal vez sea así, pero si me pidieran una opinión yo diría que Shun perdió el sentido por agotamiento, cuando lo encontramos parecía extenuado.-_

_**Seiya**__ -¿Escuchaste el grito?-_

_**Shiryu**__ –Si, Shun dijo,¡Noooo Fair Haven!-_

_**Seiya –**__Él me comentó sobre un sueño que tuvo y me hizo referencia sobre ese nombre, ¿Qué será Fair Haven?- _


	4. Fuerza latente

**Capítulo 3**

**Fuerza latente.**

Amanda continuaba alerta en su posición en astrometría de la nave U.S., aunque estaba cada vez más exhausta pues debía contener con su propia energía vital al cuadrante Beta con el fin de que este no se precipitara al enorme agujero negro que se había formado en la antigua ubicación del cuadrante Alfa.

Apenas podía mantenerse despierta, por primera vez en su vida estaba deseando no haber nacido como entidad **"Q"**; cuando vio por la pantalla aproximarse otra nave, por su forma achatada supuso que era Ferengi.

Minutos después dos jóvenes se materializaron junto a ella.

**Nog** –Amanda, el capitán Sisko nos ha enviado a hacerte compañía.-

**Amanda** -¿Han viajado desde la estación estelar Deep Espace Nueve para hacerme compañía?, ¡Que amables son!, soy más humana que "**Q",** y claro que necesito compañía para mantenerme despierta.-

**Jake** –Estábamos muy preocupados por ti, y también por Junior.-

**Amanda** –Junior está en las mismas condiciones que yo, guardando al cuadrante Delta, aunque no creo que necesite mucha ayuda teniendo asistencia de dos bellas mujeres, 7 de 9, y Belana Torres.-

**Jake** –A de ser muy difícil el trabajo que ustedes están haciendo-

**Amanda** –Difícil no, cansado si. De quien no sé nada es de Thaira, seguramente como nosotros, también resguarda el cuadrante Gama, tengo mucho tiempo de no verla, ella, siempre está meditando en la casa del primer ministro Bajoriano y rara vez la vemos en el Continuum.-

**Nog** –Supe que ustedes trataron de localizar al guardián del cuadrante Alfa, ¿encontraron algo?-

**Amanda** –Si…y no-

**Jake** –Explícate por favor-

**Amanda** –Yo aún tengo las fotografías que la almirante Janeway le dio a Junior, no permanecimos en el cuadrante alfa del siglo XXI mucho tiempo, pero nuestra primera y única pista que logramos conseguir es que el humano de la fotografía aparentemente es japonés y se llama Shun, es un caballero formado por una fundación muy conocida en la tierra de esa época, y cuando nosotros fuimos, él participaba en un torneo de caballeros. Les digo que aún es una pista pues ya no tuvimos oportunidad de acercarnos a él.

**Jake** -¿Entonces el guardián "**Q**" Alfa existe?-

**Amanda** –Estoy creyendo que si.-

**Nog** –¿Tu presenciaste lo que ocurrió en Fair Haven verdad?-

**Amanda** –Si, vimos como aquella ola de materia oscura se aproximaba rápidamente hacia la base, y de pronto, se detuvo y desapareció, como por arte de "**Q**".-

**Jake** -¿Tú crees que fue el "**Q**" del cuadrante Alfa?-

**Amanda** –¿Quien más podría detener una anomalía subespacial de materia oscura, que ya ha absorbido todo un cuadrante?-

**Nog** –Otra entidad "**Q**"-

**Amanda** –Correcto, pero no, hasta donde yo sé ningún"**Q**" aparte de nosotros estaba cerca.-

**Jake** –Probablemente fueron ustedes en su desesperación-

**Amanda** –No, no fuimos nosotros, sólo el "**Q**" del cuadrante Alfa está facultado para corregir anomalías subespaciales provenidas de ese lugar.-

**Nog **-¿Entonces?-

**Amanda** –No lo sé, me siento atada de manos, nada puedo hacer para comprobar esa única pista que conseguimos, pues debo tener concentrada toda mi atención en proteger al cuadrante Beta.-

**Nog** –Estuve hablando con la coronel Kira, por lo que ella me confió, la línea del tiempo se corta 3 o 4 años antes del final del siglo XX.

**Jake** –Nosotros podemos ir a terminar ese trabajo- dijo mirandolos con una amplia sonrisa.

**Nog** -¿Qué?, ¿estás loco?-

**Jake **–No, Amanda tiene la pista y nosotros la libertad de ir por el guardián del cuadrante Alfa, ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta que la energía de los "**Q**" no es tan infinita como parece?, mira a la pobre de Amanda apenas si puede mantenerse despierta, Nog, ¡Nuestros amigos "**Q**" se están jugando la vida por nosotros!-

**Nog** –Eso es cierto, debemos ir a buscar a ese "**Q**" perdido y devolverle el equilibrio al universo-.

Shun se hallaba caído al pie del trono de Hades, finalmente Atenea lo había liberado de aquella terrible posesión espiritual; aún se encontraba muy débil como para intentar ponerse en pie cuando sintió aquella rara sensación que había tenido ya hacía tiempo, en los primeros días del torneo Galáctico. Había sobrevivido a duras batallas, y vencido a grandes adversarios, pero aún persistía esa sensación dentro de él.

Recordó que mientras Hades estuvo en su cuerpo, él podía ver desde la distancia a su hermano y amigos luchar, por Atena y por él.

Shun pensó que era correcto entregar su vida por el bien de la humanidad, por defender la tierra de cualquier amenaza, y en aquel momento le pasó por la mente la imagen de un lugar que él jamás había visto, un enorme edificio metálico flotando en medio del espacio, y alrededor de él cientos de extraños vehículos girando y esparciéndose en el espacio profundo.

Ese lugar no se parecía a ninguno que él conociera, cayó en cuenta de que estaba agonizando en el mismo Infierno, pero entonces, ¿Por qué había pensado en el espacio?

¡"**Q**" de Alfa, Fair Haven!, se encontró murmurando contra el piso lleno de cenizas y polvo. Sintió como aquellas palabras le devolvían las fuerzas poco a poco.

La nave Ferengi Kreechta estaba lista en el puerto espacial de la Estación espacial Deep Espace Nueve, esperando por sus últimos tripulantes, quienes se habían demorado en las oficinas del Capitán Benjamín Sisko.

Para Jake y Nog, así como para el resto de los tripulantes de la Kreechta era la primera vez que harían un viaje en las corrientes del tiempo, con la ayuda del sistema de Transwarp que la U.S.S. Voyager había traído un año antes en su regreso del cuadrante Delta.

**Nog** –Estamos listos capitán, queremos agradecerle que nos haya encomendado esta trascendente misión.-

**Cap. Sisko** –Espero que correspondan a mi confianza con resultados concretos, de todo corazón deseo verlos volver trayendo con ustedes al "**Q**" faltante.-

**Jake** –Si capitán.-

Benjamín Sisko envolvió a su hijo Jake en un largo abrazo, y luego les dejó partir con la inquietud natural de todo padre, que desconoce lo que el destino deparará a su único hijo.

Nog y Jake arribaron a la tierra del siglo XX en medio de un eclipse conjuntado con una alineación planetaria. Ocultaron la nave Kreechta cerca de la tierra a un pársec de distancia y se introdujeron en aquel mundo que parecía estar siendo azotado por fuertes desastres naturales.

**Jake** –Estamos muy cerca de la ruptura de la línea temporal del cuadrante Alfa, la prueba es todo lo que está ocurriendo-

**Nog** –Yo no tenía conocimiento de un eclipse tan raro como este, es como si alguien quisiera apagar la estrella sol y transformar este lugar en un agujero negro, como el que amenaza a los cuadrantes en el siglo XXIV.-

**Jake** –Nog, amigo mío, estamos presenciando la lucha entre dos "**Q**" degradados, Dioses para los humanos de esta época.-

**Nog** -¡Es lo que Junior le dijo a Amanda!, la lucha entre entidades "**Q**" degradadas.-

**Jake** –Si así es, tienen tanto poder que mira lo que hacen con el planeta tierra.-

**Nog** –Ahora entiendo como fue que la continuidad en espacio y tiempo se rompió desapareciendo al cuadrante Alfa.-

**Jake** –Este es el poder de los "**Q**" degradados, ¿Sabes porqué el Continuum degradó a muchos de los "**Q**"?

**Nog **–En Ferenginar escuché decir que un "**Q**" deja de serlo cuando se corrompe con las tentaciones que da el poder-

**Jake** –Si, los "**Q**" son entidades completamente diferentes, el Capitán Sisko me dijo alguna vez que los "**Q"** se acercaron a los humanos por que sentían curiosidad por nuestro comportamiento, y comenzaron a aparecer en las naves de la flota disfrazados de oficiales con el fin de aprender de nosotros. Pero cuando los "**Q**" trataron de investigar sobre el pasado de la humanidad se trasladaron a épocas muy alejadas, así que los terrestres les tomaron como dioses, esta enorme veneración hacia ellos, les volvió perversos y pronto se vieron dominados por el poder.

Entonces los guardianes de los cuadrantes vieron que las entidades "**Q**" habían cambiado y le pidieron al Continuum que no permitiera que los "**Q**" volvieran a tener contacto con las especies de esta dimensión. Pero el Continuum no estuvo de acuerdo argumentando que no todos los "**Q**" habían cedido ante la influencia del poder. Fue así que el Continuum llamó a aquellos "**Q**" corrompidos y los degradó sustrayéndoles la mayoría de sus poderes, condenándolos a vivir fuera del Continuum para siempre.

**Nog** –Estas entidades que ahora luchan son "**Q**" degradados, y aún así tienen un poder de destrucción tremendo, ¿Será porque nunca hemos visto a un "**Q**" luchar con otro?-

**Jake** –Los "**Q**" del Continuum son pacíficos como nuestros amigos Amanda, Junior, Thaira y por supuesto "**Q**" el gobernador.-

**Nog** –Eso quiere decir… que si aquí se encuentra el guardián del cuadrante Alfa, ¿Sería el ser humano más poderoso de la tierra?-

**Jake **–En teoría si-.

En el mundo de Hades, Shun, Seiya, Shiryu y Hioga se encaminaban a los campos Elíseos a través de la gran abertura hecha por los caballeros dorados, que se encuentra en el muro de los lamentos, ninguno tenía duda, estaban dispuestos a dar sus vidas por Atenea, luchando contra Hades. Al mismo tiempo, Jake y Nog alarmados por lo que sucedía en la tierra buscaban desesperadamente al "**Q**" guardián en medio de toda esa gente asustada que caía victima de los más atroces desastres naturales en medio de aquel eclipse interminable que ensombrecía la tierra.

Horas más tarde Dos fuerzas más allá de toda imaginación humana, Atenea y Hades se enfrascaban en una batalla sin tregua por el dominio de la tierra. Para esos momentos, Jake y Nog habían llegado hasta el santuario de Atena con la fotografía de Shun en la mano, con el miedo y el desconcierto reflejado en sus rostros. Se sintieron perdidos al ver la total destrucción en aquel lugar sagrado.

Sin pensar mucho en el peligro que ellos mismos corrían se aventuraron a entrar con el Facer en la mano y un frío congelante en el corazón. Una vez adentro caminaron por los alrededores tratando de encontrar a alguien que les pudiera dar alguna información, el tiempo seguía corriendo y ellos aún no tenían ni una milésima de la misión cumplida.

**June** – ¿Quienes son ustedes?-

Jake y Nog se detuvieron sorprendidos, frente a ellos se encontraba una joven de cabellera rubia que cubría su rostro con una máscara plateada.

**June** –He dicho que ¡Quienes son ustedes!-

**Jake** –Mi nombre es Jake Sisko y él es mi amigo Nog.

**June** -¿A que han venido al santuario de Atena?-

**Jake** –Estamos buscando a alguien-

**June** –Ya no hay aquí ningún caballero, todos se han ido.-

**Jake** –Señorita, nosotros estamos buscando a esta persona, ¿La conoce?-.

Nog levantó la fotografía para que la joven la viera desde su posición.

**June** -¡Pero si es Shun!-

**Jake** -¿Shun de Andrómeda?-

**June** –Si, es Shun, ¿Por qué lo están buscando?-

**Nog** – ¡Porque es el único que puede salvar el cuadrante Alfa!-

**June** -¿A qué te refieres?,¿Qué es el cuadrante Alfa?

**Jake** –Escuche señorita, no tenemos mucho tiempo para explicarle la situación, sólo le diremos que de este caballero depende el futuro de todo un cuadrante del Universo, la tierra no es la única que peligra ahora, por eso es que le estamos buscando.-

**Nog** –Por favor señorita, ¡Díganos donde está Shun "**Q**" guardián del cuadrante Alfa!-

June pudo percibir la desesperación en aquellos desconocidos que habían llegado intempestivamente al santuario preguntando por Shun. Por un instante ella dudó pues no sabía si era correcto decirles el paradero de su amigo, ¿Cómo iba a decirles que Shun se había adentrado en los dominios del dios Hades, y que hasta ella misma dudaba de que este volviera con vida?.

June no tuvo necesidad de decírselos, Nog había percibido claramente lo que la joven pensaba gracias a las habilidades telepáticas de los Ferengi.

**June** –Shun está…-

**Nog** – ¿Como llegamos ahí?-

**June** -¡Puedes leer en mi mente!-

**Nog** –Si, pero eso no importa ahora, nosotros solo queremos encontrar a Shun "**Q**", ¿Cómo llegamos al reino de Hades?-

**June **–No pueden entrar ahí, los que entran ya no vuelven-

**Jake** –Es cierto, recuerdo lo que dice la mitología terrestre de el reino de Hades, entonces, ¿Quiere decir que Shun "**Q**" ya no vive?-

**June** -¡No, él está vivo siento su Cosmo energía todavía!-

**Jake** –Si es así nosotros también podemos entrar vivos en ese lugar-

**June** –¿Cómo pueden decir eso? ¿Caballeros, de donde vienen?, ¿A que dios sirven?-

**Nog** –June, amiga de la tierra nosotros venimos del siglo XXIV, pues la tierra ha desaparecido. Nos han enviado a tratar de evitar que eso suceda atacando el problema desde el pasado.-

June de camaleón los miró perpleja, ellos sabían su nombre, y hablaban de un problema que no ocurriría hasta 400 años después, ¿En verdad era real lo que decían?

**June** – ¿Y ustedes creen que Shun es quien puede ayudarles?-

**Jake** –Si, nadie más que él.-

**June** – ¿Quien es Shun en realidad?-

**Nog** -Es algo difícil de explicar, pero es muy importante que lo encontremos pronto.-

**June** –Pues no creo que puedan entrar en el mundo de Hades-

**Nog** –Tal vez, gracias por la información, debemos irnos ya.-

**Jake** –Si, ¡vamos!-

Los jóvenes cadetes se despidieron de June con una reverencia y dieron media vuelta alejándose rápidamente. June los vio irse, mientras trataba de poner un orden lógico a sus pensamientos, ¿Quién era en verdad Shun?, ¿Realmente esos jóvenes extranjeros venían del futuro?, ¿Por qué buscaban a su amigo? ¿Por qué lo habían llamado "**Q**" del cuadrante Alfa?, meditaba cuando una voz la sacó de sus reflexiones.

**Marin **– ¿Quienes eran esos muchachos?-

**June** –Unos amigos de Shun, vinieron a buscarlo, no sé para que-

**Marin** –Estás muy nerviosa June, ¿Te dieron alguna mala noticia?-

**June** –No, para nada, estoy nerviosa por todo lo que sucede, el eclipse, y ellos luchando en el mundo de Hades; no sé que suerte les espera a los caballeros de Atena.-


End file.
